1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer and a method. More specifically, the present invention provides for a trailer and a method for loading and unloading a trailer from a transport vehicle. The trailer may be employed for any purpose, such as for supporting farm equipment (e.g. combines, etc.) or for any other purpose readily discernible to those skilled in the art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailers with frames to haul headers have been produced and used for many years. In the past headers were towed on trailers behind trucks. However, now harvesters need to tow grain trailers with the header and trailer inside the grain trailer because of the change in the way harvesting equipment is transported. This eliminates the need for an extra truck to tow the header on a header trailer. What is needed and what has been invented is an improved trailer and improved method for loading the trailer onto a transport vehicle.